<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't, Maybe, I Do by killingsaray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622404">I Don't, Maybe, I Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray'>killingsaray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Car Sex, F/F, Porn Will Ensue, utter fucking FILTH, wedding au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this a joke?"</p><p>Villanelle blinked. "Is it funny?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then no."</p><p>OR</p><p>The AU where Eve's blind date to Bill's wedding is... not what she expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Maybe, Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em>"Being someone's first love may be great, but to be their last is beyond perfect."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Uknown</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“What other choice do you have?” Elena asked a troubled Eve.</p><p>“I could just not go altogether.”</p><p>“You’re Bill’s best woman. I highly doubt there’s an option for you to skip his wedding.”</p><p>Eve sighed and pulled the MacBook back into her lap. “This just feels so perverted.”</p><p>“It’s okay perverted if you think you’re getting sex out of it.”</p><p>“The website <em>literally</em> says ‘full-Service wedding date’.”</p><p>“Yeah, shakes hands, takes photos, dances and goes home, never to be seen again. It’s not like you’re going to fuck them in the back of the ‘Just Married’ limo.” Elena replied. Eve still looked completely torn about what she should do. “Look, Niko will be there with Gemma. Do you want to spend the entire night pining over what could have been?” She took Eve’s credit card off of the table and dangled it before Eve’s face. “Or do you want to bring someone smoking hot who will not only make him jealous, but will also help you have one of the most fun nights of your life?”</p><p>Eve rolled her eyes and snatched the plastic rectangle from her friend’s hand. “Fine.” She watched Elena’s face light up before she sipped from her wine. “But only because I want to make Niko jealous.”</p><p>“Oh, totally. So,” Elena took the computer and began to scroll, “which hot piece of ass should we buy?”</p><p>The next half hour passed with the two women scrolling through a list of profiles, giggling at the ridiculously cliché bio blurbs. The only downside was that there were no pictures.</p><p>“How am I supposed to find someone hot if I can’t tell what they look like?”</p><p>“Here’s your problem,” Elena pointed at the fine print at the bottom of the website.</p><p>The identity of our professional daters remain private until the day and time of the first date. This is to protect their personal lives.</p><p>“That’s ridiculous.”</p><p>“I mean, it makes sense, I suppose. Maybe they have families and their wives don’t know what they do.”</p><p>“Yeah, or maybe they have warrants out for their arrest.”</p><p>Elena laughed. “Come on, Eve. What’s the worst that can happen?”</p><p>“I could be murdered.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous. No one gets murdered at the Bulgari Hotel.”</p><p>“Fine.” Eve got up, taking empty both glasses of wine with her. “Pick someone good.”</p><p>As she poured them more drinks, Elena shouted from the living room. “Here we go. ‘V’ is an ‘international entrepreneur. No kids. Interests include trying decadent treats in every city, watching movies, fashion, and any excursion that involves an adrenaline rush’.”</p><p>“I think he might be gay.”</p><p>“Even better. He won’t hit on you, and you could end up with a gay best friend.”</p><p>Eve rolled her eyes. “Next.”</p><p>“Too late, I already bought him.”</p><p>Elena heard glass shatter in the kitchen, just before Eve yelled, “What?!”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Bulgari Hotel London, Saturday 4:30PM</em>
</p><p>Eve sat at the bar of the hotel. She was dressed, in a black tailored one-piece with an embellished capelet and stilettos. It hadn’t been her first choice, but it was what Bill wanted. She’d been through hours of hair and makeup and, with only an hour before the wedding started, she was desperate for a drink.</p><p>She looked at her watch for the fifth time in under twenty minutes. Halfway through her gin and tonic, a gorgeous blonde dressed in a stunning black ruffled dress and heels, pulled herself up onto the bar chair beside Eve.</p><p>“Waiting for someone?” She asked. Eve couldn’t quite place her accent.</p><p>“Oh, just a blind date.” Eve responded, twirling the crystal tumble around</p><p>“You don’t seem very excited.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to expect.”</p><p>“I understand. They could be a serial killer, or worse.”</p><p>“What’s worse than a serial killer?”</p><p>“A blonde.”</p><p>Eve laughed. “I will take a blonde over a serial killer anyday.” She took another sip of her drink, catching an ice chip on her tongue.</p><p>“Good to know because I am Villanelle.” The woman held out her hand for Eve to shake. “Your very blind date.”</p><p>Eve nearly choked on the piece of ice and grabbed a napkin to cough into.</p><p>“Eve, are you alright?”</p><p>Eve held up a finger, trying to get control of her coughing fit. Leave it to Elena to pick a woman to be Eve’s date.</p><p>Finally somewhat composed, Eve shook her head. “I’m sorry. There must be some sort of mistake.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But I don’t—. I’m not—. You’re,” Eve gestured to Villanelle, “a woman.”</p><p>Villanelle unnecessarily smoothed back a tendril of already-slicked back hair and grinned. “Yes, thank you for noticing.”</p><p>A hundred thoughts ran through Eve’s mind, one of which came tumbling out of her mouth in the form of a question. “Is this a joke?”</p><p>Villanelle blinked. “Is it funny?”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Then no.”</p><p>Eve tried to wrap her head around the situation, and she didn’t have much time to do it. The wedding was going to start soon.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry for wasting your time, but I’m not a lesbian.” Eve knocked back the rest of her drink and signaled for the bartender to close her tab. It was set on the countertop with a pen and as Eve reached for it, she felt a gentle hand on hers.</p><p>“Look, you have already paid enough for this evening. Allow me.” Villanelle tugged the slip of paper from Eve’s grasp and reached into one of the very-well hidden pockets of her dress. Out she pulled a modest fold of fifty-pound bank notes wrapped around a gold American Express card. The money clip that held it together looked strikingly similar to the Tiffany’s paper clip holder that Eve knew for sure ran over fifteen hundred dollars by itself.</p><p>Villanelle peeled off a single and signaled for the barkeep again. “Whatever left over is yours.”</p><p>Eve gaped at her.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You just gave him a forty-pound tip.”</p><p>“Should I give him more?” Villanelle asked, moving to peel off another note. Eve put a hand over hers, effectively stopping her.</p><p>“No! It’s already rude enough to tip anyway.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly, Eve. Everyone likes extra money.”</p><p>Eve rolled her eyes. “It isn’t always about money.”</p><p>“Is that what I said?” Villanelle inquired.</p><p>Eve huffed and hopped off of the bar chair. Villanelle grabbed hold of her wrist.</p><p>“We are getting off on a bad foot.” Eve would have smiled at the endearing language barrier mishap if she hadn’t been so annoyed.</p><p>Eve corrected her, “The wrong foot.”</p><p>“Fine. The point is, I’m a nice person once you get to know me and I’m sure you are too. Besides, I love a good wedding.”</p><p>Eve sighed, she thought about it for a moment, before asking, “How would I even introduce you?”</p><p>“However you would like. ‘Friend’ is always a safe bet.”</p><p>“And how did we meet?”</p><p>“In a bar? At the gym? The possibilities are endless.”</p><p>It was beginning to sound a bit more believable when Villanelle put it that way.</p><p>“Well, they’re going to ask a million and one questions. So, what do you do for a living besides this?”</p><p>“Oh, I kill people.” Villanelle told Eve with a straight face. She leaned against the curved back of the chair, rested her elbow on the back of the chair beside her and looked the epitome of relaxed.</p><p>“Oh, that’s interesting. How’d you get into that line of work?” Eve jokingly played along.</p><p>Villanelle shrugged, nonchalantly as she tried to hide a smile. “They asked. I said yes. It paid well, so I figured what the hell.” She lifted her hands as if to say ‘fuck it’ and Eve found herself laughing.</p><p>“Fine. You can come to the wedding, but we should probably figure out the details first.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sense of Self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>unedited. will probably cry about how unedited this is tomorrow once I am completely awake. for now... enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By 16:50, they had come up with the perfect story: Eve met Villanelle at a modern art museum. Eve had heard Villanelle complain about how boring art was these days and they got to talking about their favorite artists and that turned into drinks and dinner as they carried on about the finer things in life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Villanelle was explicitly forbidden from joking about killing people. Instead, she would tell the truth, that she worked for a company called The Twelve that specialized in international consulting. There was a long-winded explanation behind what Villanelle actually did, but the gist was that she terminated whoever needed to be terminated and fixed what needed to be fixed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the ceremony started, they came up with a workable backstory and Villanelle was seated on the groom’s side, holding Eve’s clutch purse, with a promise that she would be on her best behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Music started and the audience turned to see the officiant entering the reception hall. Bill followed, hands in his pockets, face stoic. When eve entered behind him, it was just her luck that she met the eyes of Villanelle first. The blonde tilted her head and cocked a perfectly shaped brow. Her eyes dropped and then worked their way back up Eve’s body and when she met her eyes again, she gave Eve a small wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve had absolutely no time to unpack exactly what that look was about as she made her way down the aisle. She took a deep breath, exhaled and focused solely on being there for Bill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wedding procession continued with the three bridesmaids who were accompanied by Bill’s groomsmen. The ring bearer in a tiny version of Bill’s tuxedo came next, followed by the sweetest flower with her dark ringlet tied up in the same way as Eve’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In true Bill and Keiko fashion —completely untraditional— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here Comes The Sun</span>
  </em>
  <span> began to play. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leave it to Keiko to walk down the aisle to The Beatles</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Eve mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stood to their feet, the French doors opened and in walked Keiko with her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Villanelle was visibly impressed by Keiko’s dress. Simple, yet elegant was the theme of their wedding and the Monique Lhuillier gown had done the trick. Keiko was the object of everyone’s envy with her effortless beauty. When she finally made her way to the aisle, she was kissed on the cheek by her father and then handed off to her groom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officiant, a good friend of Keiko’s who’d been ordained online, began the ceremony. Eve’s eyes immediately shifted to her date. As if she could sense Eve looking at her, Villanelle’s hazel orbs flickered over to her and she simply stared back at Eve. The older woman fidgeted under her gaze, readjusted her posture and then turned her attention back to her closest friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For half an hour, Eve tried her hardest not to look at the gorgeous blonde in the back row. Especially when she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Villanelle’s attention was solely on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d never really thought about being with a woman. Though, if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was most certain that the woman would have to be a bit like Villanelle. Gorgeous. Unattainable. Funny. Capable of making her wet with just one look. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eve chalked it up to not having had sex in god knows how long. And the way Villanelle concentrated only on her was… flattering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Bill and Keiko were permitted to kiss, sealing together their destinies, while the audience of friends and family cheered. The wedding party was allowed to head back down the aisle and were dismissed to take photographs while everyone else was ushered to the grand banquet hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve was able to steal away for a quick moment to tell Villanelle, “I think we’re at table two. Will you be okay without me for a few moments? We just have to do the whole picture thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Villanelle smiled. “I will manage.” And then there was that look again. Like she really didn’t want to let Eve leave her side but would be happy to watch as she walked away, if only to ogle her a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eve, come on! We need you!” Keiko called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Eve said finally able to tear herself away from Villanelle. “I’ll be quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time. I will see you soon enough.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>Manage, Villanelle did. By the time Eve had arrived at table two, the blonde had the entire table enthralled in a story she was telling about her trip to Berlin. </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m sitting there with a sprained ankle in this place called Hot Medica, because google has told me it’s a minute clinic. The receptionist hands me a clipboard to fill out and as I’m reading it, something just seems </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I fill out as much as I can and when I go to return it to her, true story, she asks me what my safe word is.” Villanelle put her hands on her temples as if she’s exhausted with herself. “You guys,” she closed her eyes dramatically and said, “it was a BDSM kink clinic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The table breaks out into roaring laughter and questions shot from every direction, everyone needing to know exactly what happened after that, but Villanelle’s attention is suddenly focused on Eve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting down next to the blonde, Eve is completely impressed with just how quickly Villanelle managed to become the center of attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There she is.” Villanelle greeted her, drawing everyone’s attention to Eve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you up to?” Eve asked suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have decided on revealing our most embarrassing moments as an icebreaker.” Villanelle told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and our lovely Villanelle, here, drew the short straw and had to go first.” Hugo explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I need a drink first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Villanelle reached forward and slid a highball glass filled to the top with a clear liquid over to Eve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s in it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G and T.” Villanelle replied and Eve was absolutely dazzled. She had paid attention to Eve’s preferred drink at the hotel bar earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, huh?” Villanelle asked, voice lowered, eyes twinkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve tried to suppress a smile. She shrugged a shoulder. “You’re alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not going to make this easy for me, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Eve could answer, the two final additions to the table made their way over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake.” Eve huffed to herself and took a long drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Villanelle looked over at the man and his buxom date and then back to Eve, immediately deducing who it must be. Leaned close to Eve and murmured, “Your ex looks like someone stuck a mustache on fudge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve got a kick out of that, throwing her head back in laughter, hands clasped together in pure joy. When she settled down and looked at Villanelle, she noticed the blonde was staring directly at her mouth. Caught, Villanelle cleared her throat and refocused her energy on finishing her own drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can kill Bill for you later if you’d like.” She teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, should I call your boss and set that up?” Eve joked back. She wouldn’t let Niko or Gemma ruin this event for her. In the end, Eve decided to make the effort to actually get to know more about Villanelle. She had a feeling she wouldn’t be disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. I can do this one off the books.” The younger woman replied and held up her glass, gazing into Eve’s eyes and Eve tapped hers against it. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>Food was served. Drinks flowed. Music blasted. The dance floor was packed and their table was nearly empty. But Eve and Villanelle only had eyes for each other. Eve had let her hair down, grateful not to have hair pins sticking into her scalp any longer. When she shook it out, Villanelle practically drooled and under the guise of the music being too loud, Villanelle shifted her chair closer. The pair rested their forearms against the table, heads together in delightful conspiracy. </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so tell me what you saw in Mr. Fudge? Nice personality? Nice body? Good sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve snorted. “Personality, yes. Body, okay. Sex, ehh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark brows raised. “Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to god.” Eve raised a hand as if she was taking an oath. “Missionary. That’s it. Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Villanelle rolled her eyes, “what a waste. I would have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>invent </span>
  </em>
  <span>new positions just to see your body from every angle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve’s breath hitched audibly. Her lips parted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pussy pulsated</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that—.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much?” Villanelle wondered, and for the first time once meeting her, Eve caught a glimpse of uncertainty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no.” Eve assured her because truth be told, it wasn’t. “I just… wasn’t expecting that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve tilted her glass left and right, the melting ice tinkling softly. “Tell me something you want in life. And don’t be a dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Villanelle grinned and looked toward the crowd on the dance floor. In the center were Bill and Keiko having the time of their lives. She turned back to Eve and cocked her head towards the dance floor. “That.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve remained silent, waiting for Villanelle to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone to do normal stuff with forever. Watch movies. Make love. Dance ridiculously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve smiled at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly, I just want to do my job. Really well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are you fishing for reassurance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that would be nice.” Villanelle playfully responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best date ever.” Eve replied, though she knew she didn’t have to. Villanelle mimed a silent cheer for herself, earning herself yet another laugh out of Eve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For someone who exudes confidence and sex appeal, you sure are needy, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I exude sex appeal?” The blonde asked, tongue pushing against the corner of her lips and her brows quirking wickedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you heard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. When a beautiful woman says the word sex, I get tunnel vision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that what happens?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I start trying to find the nearest bathroom to pull her in.” Villanelle leaned impossibly closer to Eve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve matched her movement. “Wow. Romantic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I like to think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drunk off of a heady mix of gin and tonics and everything that was Villanelle, Eve found that she couldn’t look away. The charged energy between them pulled them closer like magnets. Cautiously, Villanelle lifted a hand and pushed soft curls behind Eve’s ear. Her fingers ran down Eve’s cheek. Lips mere inches from one another’s, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve turned to find Bill, bow tie untied, jacket off and hands in his pockets. Beside him, was Elena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do we have here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Villanelle, this is Bill. Bill, this is Villanelle, the last person you’ll see before you meet an untimely demise”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? What have I done?” Bill asked, pointing to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, at what point during the planning process, did you think I wanted to sit next to my ex husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena’s jaw dropped and she hit Bill’s arm with the back of her hand. “That’s just cruel and unusual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I figured since she had a plus one, she would enjoy the chance to rub it in his face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill! Come dance with me!” Keiko’s sister yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake.” Bull huffed. “Duty calls. Villanelle, it’s been a pleasure.” He took her hand and kissed the back of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Elena, by the way.” Elena introduced herself. “I bought you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elena!” Eve chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Villanelle grinned. “You did good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Ian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting us some drinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking him tonight?” Eve asked. She was keenly aware that Villanelle’s hand now rested upon hers and she used her fingertips to rub circles against the soft skin of Eve’s wrist. Chills ran down Eve’s spine and goosebumps raised along her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Elena shrugged. “Are you two fucking tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Eve has spurned my every advance thus far.” Villanelle assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that what I’ve been doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elena looked between the two, a knowing expression on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely. Rest easy tonight, possibly underneath Ian, that Eve will leave me to own devices. Most likely with a case of blue balls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve laughed and turned her hand under Villanelle’s, allowing her to continue playing with her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then, I will leave you to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve had the urge to have Villanelle all to herself. She didn’t want anymore interruptions as she tried to get to know her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna get out of here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Villanelle grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.” She stood from the table and offered her hand to Eve, who accepted it. Eve grabbed her clutch and let herself be led out of the reception hall. She followed Villanelle through the lobby and towards the valet booth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To my favorite place in London.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve suddenly realized how insane this was, following a woman she just and only knew a few things about to an undisclosed location. Villanelle handed the valet her ticket and when she turned back to Eve, she could immediately sense her hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’m not a serial killer, Eve. Remember, I’m worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a blonde. I remember.” Eve smiled, tension slowly easing from her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel better, you can take a picture of my license to send to your friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Eve did just that. Once they were settled in the car, Elena had responded to her message and Eve felt better, she relaxed into the buttersoft bucket seats of Villanelle’s G-wagon. Villanelle reached over and her left hand found purchase on the back of Eve’s neck, massaging the soft hairs she found there. It was strangely intimate and Eve silently wished she wouldn’t stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me something about you.” Eve finally said, breaking their comfortable silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, merging into a small amount of traffic. “What do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of music do you like? What do you do for fun? I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve marked a cross over her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like national anthems.” Villanelle confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Villanelle shrugged and reached around the wheel to flick on her turn signal. “I think it’s the pride that people feel when they sing about their country, and how even if they are naturalized into it, they know that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>belong</span>
  </em>
  <span> there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve smiled, nodding her head. “That makes sense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn.” Villanelle stopped at a red light and looked at Eve. “Tell me something about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m reconsidering my thoughts on national anthems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Villanelle laughed and Eve could have listened to the sound forever. “I’m serious. Tell me something. What are you thinking right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking even if you are a serial killer, you’re the prettiest one I’ve ever met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet a lot of serial killers in your line of work, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yeah.” Eve chuckled. “I’m a profiler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Villanelle blew out a breath. “Wow. I did not think you could get any hotter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light turned green and Villanelle pulled off, turning onto a smaller street. The scenery changed from city buildings to lush greenery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been building a profile on me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the moment I met you.” Eve admitted. Villanelle feigned shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me.” Her hand slipped from Eve’s neck, down her arm to interlock their fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not something you want.” Eve warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Villanelle made a sharp left and they went from the smooth paved road onto a rocky, dirt path. Up a steep incline and just as they reached the top, a large, dirt parking lot was revealed behind a thicket of trees. There were string lights wrapped around a few tree limbs, dancing from tree to tree. A few trees had the same battery-powered lights wrapped loosely around their trunks, brightening the dark clearing enough for people to sit and enjoy the vibrant flowers and plants that surrounded them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Villanelle followed the string lights down a narrower path and then Eve could see a dock in the distance, a large unlit fire pit just beside it. She turned and parked in reverse, a safe distance from the dock and then turned to Eve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve hopped out of the truck at the same time as Villanelle. A warm breeze blew, the water moved at its own pace and everything seemed so still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is beautiful. Where are we?” Eve asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Villanelle slid her foot under the car and her trunk opened slowly. “Hampstead Heath ponds.” She pushed down the spacious back seats and converted the trunk into a roomy sitting area. Lifting the cargo area, she pulled out a soft blanket. Villanelle closed the cargo hood and then spread the blanket out along the immaculate trunk, patting it twice. “Hop up.” She told Eve. Holding out her hand, she assisted Eve in climbing into the back before hopping in after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as often as I’d like, but I guess that’s what makes it special.” Leaning back on her elbows, Villanelle kicked off her heeled booties and looked over at Eve. The older woman was gaping at her. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just surprised me with this is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I am not living up to that nasty little profile in your mind, am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but,” Eve leaned back on her hands and turned to look at the calm water, “I think I like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it.” Villanelle told her, bending one knee, her dress slipping down her thigh just enough for Eve’s fingers to twitch. She had a compulsion to run her hand along Villanelle leg to see if it was as soft as it looked. “You have wanted one thing your entire life, and now here I am, flipping your world upside down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you profiling </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Eve asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God no.” The blonde laughed. “I am just saying, your entire sense of self has shifted. It is not easy to accept, but nothing good comes easy, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see life in color.” Eve said, more to the night sky than to Villanelle, and she realized that she couldn’t say the same about herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black and white is so boring.” Villanelle transferred her weight into her right side, propped up on her forearm. Legs stretched out, ankles crossed, hands clasped, she looked up at Eve. “I don’t think you are boring at all, Eve. At least you don’t want to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right. Eve didn’t want to be boring. She had been so repressed for so long, playing the dutiful housewife with Niko, the workaholic for her boss, Carolyn. Her life was in such a state of routine, that she felt like she was slowly losing her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eve didn’t want to be boring!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette looked at her younger counterpart, and decided to do the first adventurous thing shed done in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> time; she leaned down, placed her hand on Villanelle’s cheek and kissed her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow etherealmvmi on twitter or tumblr for the fashion from this fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>